The covering of the edge of a box is important in the case of boxes the bodies of which are formed, for example, by cutting them from a cardboard tube, making it necessary to seal the area of cut remaining at the ends of the tube. Hitherto, this has been performed by means of a sheet metal or plastic ring, but the manufacture of such a ring, e.g., by punching out and deep drawing or by injection molding is relatively costly.